A Nightingale's Song
by Whipped Cream and Cherries
Summary: The sad tale of an abused donkey trying to find a place where she belongs...   Rated K plus for safety
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nightingale.

What such a beautiful name! Is what you are a probably thinking, but I am far from it.

I am a green, fat little donkey living in the suburbs of Toontown. I live with my mother – my dad died when I was little.

I was bullied ever since I entered school. All the dogs and cats and even pigs hit me and pulled my fur because I had such a lovely name and such an ugly body. I hated them. They always tormented me and when I dropped out of school all the pretty toons mugged me in the streets. I had one friend. He helped me through this tough time in life, but he met a gorgeous cat and she wanted him to move in with her in Donald's Dreamland. He left me with a small peck on the cheek. He never stayed in touch. I am alone. No one will ever help me because I am unhelpabul. It's not a real word. I made it up.

I make up lots of stories in my head with all my imaginary friends. We sit on benches and we talk to each other. People think I'm a nutter.

My mother abandoned me a few months ago. She couldn't live with the shame of being the mother of such an ugly little donkey. Even other donkeys bullied me. I feel as if I'm a hate figure.

Even doodles run away from me. If go near one, their owners hiss and chase me away. I can't run fast. I have no talents whatsoever.

I don't like my life. There is no other way to put it.

* * *

><p>A couple of days ago, I got a letter from Him.<p>

_Dear Nightingale, _

_I love it here in Dreamland! Please come and visit me! Here's my address..._

So I pack my little rucksack and leave to Dreamland. I've never been away from the Central. When I went down Loopy Lane and into Melodyland, I saw a change in toons. They were all talking to each other nicely - deciding which cog building to take over and such. They either ignore me or if I come up to them and ask where Dreamland is, they chuckle and give me a route. All the pink in this place nearly make my eyes sore.

I walk down more streets, until I come to a sign which says 'Donald's Dreamland'. I go to the nearest phonebox and ring up the number He gave me. It rings, and a girl voice replies.

"Hello? Who's this? Oh, Nightingale? Ok, ok, we'll come to pick you up."

She hangs up. I never said a word to her. She must've realised it was me. I wonder how?

I sit on the neon pink kirb. Toons pass me pitying looks. They think I'm homeless. Well, I guess I am. Soon, a neon pink kitty comes up to me. She smiles quaintly and gives me her hand. She doesn't say anything. We walk through very dark misty streets, with lots of cogs walking everywhere. Later, we reach a block of houses away from the lanes. He opens it and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

I look at Him. He looks pleased to see me. I feel a glow of happiness inside of me.

She comes and clears her throat loudly. I want to hit her. She ruined this magical moment.

The cat thinks she will lose Him because of me. She runs into his arms and kisses him on the cheek. I wince. Is that really how loved up people behave?

He pulls her off him. I smile.

Is this jealousy?

He leads me inside. It is a nice house with a big big bedroom. And a King-size bed. At least, that's was She was bragging about. I don't like Her.

He gives me some lemonade. I sip it. It's fizzy. I've never had lemonade before. Can't afford it.

I get a hug from Him and He asks me how I am. I don't say anything. The pretty neon pink cat comes back in. She is wearing a lot of make up. He pats her on the back. She smiles cruelly at me.

_He's mine so you stay away from him. _

I'm sure that's what she was trying to tell me. When it's bed time, He shows me my room. I sit on the bed. It's bouncy. He says he will go prepare dinner. I'm left with Her.

"I don't care how close you were with him, but you better lay off, do you hear me?" she sounds mad. She continues the rant.

"I only let you come because he cares about you. Don't think I don't know. But he's only being kind to you because you are an ugly, fat little donkey, hated by the world. You never should've been born!"

I feel my eyes pricking with tears. When He comes upstairs, I quickly rub them off. He says dinner's ready. She smiles lovingly at him and holds his hand. He lets me hold his other.

The glare is worse than a cog killing you.

I want to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

We have dinner in the candlelight. He asks me again about home. I lie to Him. I tell Him that everything is fine and that I have lots of friends.

"I knew people would like you," He smiles and ruffles my fur.

She stares.

And. And. And.

She punches.

Things go black.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I am lying on a bed. I feel sore. When I get up and stumble downstairs, I hear shouting.<p>

He is shouting at Her.

"Why did you do that to her? What the hell did she do to you?" Sobs. A lot of sobs.

"She's trying to take you away from me! Can't you see that?" I gently creak the door open. They stop. They stare. She glares and pushes me aside.

"Fine, if you want to be with her so much, I'm leaving!" She runs upstairs and comes back with a suitcase packed with her stuff. She leaves. The door slams.

Silence.

He looks at me and tries to grin. I feel bad.

"I am an ugly, fat, boring, smelly donkey. She is right. I'm going home and leaving you in peace,"

He lunges towards me and grabs my hand. His lips brush against mine. I feel loved. I feel wanted. I feel happy. The front door swoops open.

"What the hell? You-you-you traitor! I hate you!" The neon kitty's tears are dropping down, soaking the carpet. I jump out of my skins and grab my rucksack.

I leave.

My heart's racing. The mist gets thicker and thicker.

A cog comes and we crash into each other. He looks as bewildered as I do. He realises how weak I am.

"I'm not wasting my breath on you. Skedaddle otherwise I will waste my breath." I nod out of fear and dash off into a dark alleyway.

My heart is thumping hard.

Home. Where is it?

I pant hard. I wish I'd saved a sandwich.

I sit down on the cold, wet cobblestone floor. Bins surround me like a brick wall.

I nod off slowly.

What will happen to me now?


	4. Chapter 4

I sit in the alleyway a little more after I wake up. My tummy grumbles again. Maybe I should have packed a carrot cake along with the sandwich I never packed.

Voices.

Three of them. I look up and see the figures of a pig, cat and... another cat?. Homeless cats.

Wow. Never thought I would ever see that happening. I huddle into a corner. They see me. They walk.

Walking. Closer. Closer. To me. I try to cover my long ears. I fail. The pig walks up to me first. The other two are huddling behind her.

"I'm Annie, and you...?" The pink pig looks at me curiously.

"H-home," I say dryly. She snorts with laughter, and gives me hand. You might think she's friendly, but I do not. Then she does something heroic. She hands me a sandwich.

I like this pig. The two cats eye me cautiously. The black cat steps forward but then hides behind Annie.

The pig laughs.

"It's ok, Salem. She's one of us."

The cat wavers about, but reluctantly shakes my hand. The other cat, a periwinkle one, glares at me. Kind of like how She glared at me.

"This is Princess Melody Sparkleswirl. She doesn't... welcome new ones. But you'll like her." Annie chuckles.

No one has been this nice to me. Apart from Him.

Salem looks like Him.

But he's too shy.

I want to run to Him. I want home. But where is it?

"Just call me Melody for short, alright?" Annie smiles. That pig smiles a lot.

It's better than nothing. I feel as if Melody is already warming towards me.

I like all of them. They take me to their hideout.

A small little cavern. Small, but not too small. A little metal pot is in one side of the cave, tucked away on top of some branches. It smells of lavender here.

I'm not surprised. Bunches of it a strung in a corner.

Soft grass-beds are made in a corner. They have a spare one.

A cracked photo lies on the ground of a toon.

"A neon pink cat used to live with us. But then she found some guy. They live happily now," Salem mutters.

I'm too dumb to work out this complicated matter. I eat some fresh stew instead, slurping away innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I never do one of these since I always do one on my other account, but hi :)<strong>

**Thank you everyone who posted a character! XxLilyPadxX, sorry I couldn't use both of your characters, because if I included your other one, there would be too many characters! Thanks anyway!**

**Kizzie, thank u as well, but I wasn't sure what kind of animal you were wanting because you never said, so I made it a cat :P And pikachuprinplup, sorry I made your character a super shy one, but you never included a personality, so there you go! I'm not taking any more characters at the moment but I may soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter by the way, and keep reading!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I lie on the comforting grass bed.

Stars twinkle at me.

Kind of like His eyes.

A tear trickles down my cheek. I wonder when I will ever be able to see Him again.

Annie snorts in her sleep.

Melody lies next to me. Quiet as a mouse.

I remember when we weren't allowed to talk to cats.

We still aren't allowed.

Why is life so painful? Why are restrictions put on people?

Toons pay money. Money for Membership.

Then there are the ugly ones. Ones like me. We get humiliated.

Even the non-Membership toons hate us.

Why must me suffer?

A voice.

The crack of branches.

A pink toon comes out. It's Her. She stares at me in shock. Then it turns to anger.

She pounces on me. She scratches with her claws.

I do not say a word, because no words can be said.

That is my life. I am a punchbag of life. Blood trickles down my face as she keeps attacking.

Salem, Melody and Annie wake up.

They pull Her off me.

But it is too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Things fade away.

A blur.

I hear screams.

The sounds of police cars.

I lie on the ground, my eyes lifeless.

She is still attacking me with all She has got.

I feel my body going numb.

I hear a cat.

A black cat.

I hear shouts and arguments. I hear a male shouting at a female.

I hear police officers grab the pink cat. I hear her screech her innocence.

The warm hands. Warm hands of Him, wrapping me against his chest.

I feel a drop of water. A tear. It splashes on my face.

I hear Him say it's okay. That I will be fine. I feel more hands heaving me up.

Things get dimmer and dimmer.

I know that I am leaving the world.

"I...Love...You," I croak, more tears spilling down my cheeks.

I hear sobbing.

And.

And.

Then I feel loved.

My mind flashes back to when I first met Him.

We were both five, unaware of the rules and regulations we were going to face.

We played.

We were best friends.

And now here I am, lying in His arms.

About to say Goodbye.

His soft lips press against mine.

And I die.

I die feeling loved.

A nightingale flies by my grave, singing her melodious song.

And I die feeling content.

**Okie dokie, that's the end of the story :( **

**Sorry guys, but since I've officially left fanfiction with my account Storyteller from Space, I thought maybe I should finish this one too.**

**Yes, the discrimination in Toontown led to Nightingale's death. The pink cat was so upset and outraged, she went as far as killing Nightingale. **

**But she died feeling loved and cherished. She died with her lips locked against her love. That was her last memory. **

**Thanks a whole bunch to XxLilyPadzxX and kizziefoshnizzie for being my awesome reviewers, and thanks to pikachuprinplup for being an awesome writer. **

**And thanks to all you guys who are reading this now.**

**And, if you're very lucky, I MAY randomly post a story/sequel based on this :) Depends.**

**But this is my last official TT story on fanfic, and I hoped you liked it!**

**- Whipped Cream and Cherries/ Storyteller from Space**


End file.
